Sometimes the Real Treat is the Company
by Inufan078
Summary: One shot request: Yusei is frustrated with an engine he is working on and Judai comes by one day deciding they should go for ice cream. Judai tries to cheer Yusei up but nothing seems to work until Judai finally gives up and is oblivious to the solution.


_**Author Note:** _This was a request I got on deviantart I recently did a kiriban for 20,000 pageviews and the person who got the closest wanted a one shot Starshipping fanfiction. They wanted the story to be about how Yusei was frustrated with an engine he was working on and Judai comes over deciding that the two of them would go for ice cream. Judai tries to cheer Yusei up but no matter what he tries it doesn't work so he gives up and eats Yusei's ice cream getting the ice cream all over his face thus causing Yusei to laugh. I hope you all enjoy this little one shot :3

_**Sometimes the Real Treat is the Company...**_

Yusei sighed as he continued to fuss with the engine that sat on the table. He tightened multiple pieces on the contraption once more as his hands slipped from the grease that he had added to the machinery. _"Maybe if I just tighten this section over here... then surely this will fix the problem." _the mechanic thought as he struggled to tighten the part with his grease ridden hand. Finally achieving the desired result he grabbed a towel which was on the table next the engine and wiped his hands off. Turning back to the engine he lifted the contraption carefully and slowly walked over to the duel runner which required the machinery.

Slowly he placed the engine inside the desired area of the duel runner. Reaching into his pocket he took out the keys to the runner and placed them inside the ignition now straddling the machine. "Well let's see what happens..." the duelist said to himself as he turned the keys in the ignition to start the runner. A snap was heard and soon a puff of black smoke rose from the front of the runner. Yusei sighed; "Not again... I thought for sure this time." he disembarked the runner walking up to the problem area. Waving his hand over the smokey area he tried to see what was the problem. Coughing, he then noticed a part on the engine had fallen off. Grumbling he grabbed the spare piece to re-attach it to the engine but soon flinched and dropped the part noticing how hot it was causing the piece to fall into an opening in the engine. "Great..." the duelist stated sarcastically as he shook his hand from the sudden burning sensation the part had caused to cool his fingers.

Feeling discouraged the riding duelist went back over to the table he was originally working at and picked up his gloves slipping them back onto his hands. Hearing a sudden slam from above him he looked up to see a orange and brown haired male running down the stairs.

"Hey Yusei! I hope you're excited! You want to know why you should be excited?" the male asked practically jumping up and down.

Yusei sighed not really in the mood for games; "What is it Judai? Why should I be excited?"

"We're going for ice cream! My treat! I found some money in a drawer of mine and I thought; alright ice cream! I haven't had any in so long that I didn't even eat breakfast today to prepare for the occasion!"

"That's what I'm suppose to be excited for?" Yusei asked dully.

"Yeah! Come on Yusei let's go!" Judai exclaimed grabbing Yusei's arm dragging him up the stairs.

"Judai... I really don't want..." Yusei protested as the duelist dragged him to the café down the street.

"Come on Yusei! You can't tell me you don't like ice cream?"

"Well no... but I'd prefer a glass of milk if we're discussing dairy product options."

"Hey here's a table! Sit down Yusei come on! It's my treat remember?" Judai beamed.

The waitress came up to the table smiling and asked what Yusei and Judai would like to order.

"Hmm... well I want a hot fudge sundae please!" Judai beamed.

Yusei simply stared at the table in thought. The waitress tried to get his attention with an awkward "Um...?" but nothing.

"Yusei...? Yusei?" Judai tried but nothing. "Um he'll have the same I guess." Judai said scratching the back of his head. The waitress simply nodded scratching down their order and walked off back into the café. "Uh Yusei are you alright?" Judai asked trying to get the raven haired man's attention once more.

"Hmm?" Yusei looked up at Judai's question. "Oh I'm fine..." he stated as he looked down at the glass table once more frowning.

"Okay..." Judai said. _"You don't seem fine..." _Judai thought.

Yusei continued to look at the table in thought.

"Hey Yusei! How about a duel while we wait for our ice cream huh?" Judai asked.

"I'd rather not..." Yusei said as he continued to look down.

"Oh... okay..." Judai said disappointed slumping in his chair as he waited in silence for the waitress to come back with their ice cream.

"Your ice cream!" the waitress sang cheerfully as she set the dishes down in front of Yusei and Judai.

"Alright! Thank you!" Judai exclaimed as he sat up straight in his chair again grabbing the tiny spoon in the dish to start eating. Mid mouthful he looked to see Yusei looking off to the side, ice cream untouched. Removing the spoon from his mouth he looked over to see what Yusei was looking at and then looked back to Yusei. "Hey Yusei... whatcha looking at? Your ice cream's melting!"

Yusei continued to stare.

"Yusei... you-who earth to Yusei!" Judai tried again waving his hands in front of his own face trying to get the male's attention. He reached over poking an orange bubble on the riding duelist's jacket which resided on his shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Yusei asked shocked by the sudden force getting his attention.

"What's got you so down huh? You can't even eat your ice cream?"

"Sorry Judai... I'm just thinking. There's this engine that's been giving me trouble I'm not sure what to do to fix the situation I feel as if I've tried everything." Yusei sighed now poking at the ice cream with his spoon.

"Oh I see... well I'm sorry to hear that Yusei..." Judai said looking back down at his melted ice cream that was near finished.

Yusei stuck the spoon back in the ice cream and slid the dish away from himself. He then proceeded to place his right elbow on the table and set his chin on the palm of his hand looking to the side sighing once more.

Judai's stomach growled. _"Hmm... still hungry... probably wasn't my best idea to skip breakfast..." _the duelist thought. Looking at the full bowl of ice cream that Yusei had pushed slightly away from himself he tip toed his fingers across the table towards the bottom of the dish. Slowly he slid the dish to himself, noticing the pool of melted ice cream around the minimal frozen scoop left he lifted the dish to his mouth and slightly tipped the bowl slurping the liquid into his mouth. A bit of liquid dripped down from the bowl and found it's way on the male's black shirt. Judai grumbled as he set the bowl back down on the table he grabbed the spoon from the bowl. Licking the spoon clean he then used it to scoop the access liquid from his shirt and proceeded to lick the spoon clean once more. He then set the spoon down on the glass table and lifted the bowl back up to his face tilting the bowl up more to try and get the rest of the liquid out of the bowl causing the remaining frozen scoop to slide into his nose. He flinched and made a muffled sound at the sudden cold sensation. Liquid threatened to escape from the bowl once more and Judai quickly opened his mouth to quickly eat the remainder of the ice cream left inside the container. He then quickly set the bowl down rather harshly, feeling accomplished licking his lips.

Yusei flinched at the sudden sound and looked towards Judai. He found himself raising an eyebrow as he removed the palm of his hand from his chin leaning back slightly in his chair he raised his hand now to his mouth in a fist. He bit his fist as he tried to contain his composure trying to stifle any noise when a sudden snort came out from his nose.

Judai turned to the sudden noise to see Yusei's hand balled into a fist biting his knuckles and making a quite sour face. He looked at him puzzled; "What?"

Yusei released his fist from his mouth but still kept it at his mouth as he spoke. "Were you a little hungry Judai?" he asked as another snort escaped his nose.

"Huh? Oh your ice cream... yeah I'm sorry Yusei... I kind of ate it..." the duelist apologized scratching the back of his head.

Yusei snorted once more now noise coming not only from his nose but also resounding from his lips as well. "No no that's fine Judai." he said as another quick snort followed.

"Are you sure? I mean I can order another one... or you said you liked milk right? I could order you a glass of milk." Judai suggested feeling truly sorry.

"No." Yusei said as more sound left from his mouth. "That's alright Judai." he continued as his lips quivered threatening to curve upwards. "I'm fine." He said as he then uncurled his fist and slapped the palm of his hand over his mouth trying to keep his mouth clamped shut.

"Yusei are you okay? Is something wrong? It's not still about that engine is it?" Judai asked raising his right eyebrow.

This was the last straw causing Yusei to open his mouth letting out a loud "Bwah!" even with the palm of his hand over his mouth the sound could still be clearly heard. He tightened his hand back into a fist and held it against his chin as he slid a napkin from his side of the table over to Judai. "I believe you might... might- need this." Yusei fought to say as he chortled.

"Huh? Why do I need...-" Judai was about to ask as he looked down to the napkin he noticed his reflection in the glass table. It was then that he noticed that he had a chocolate mustache from the chocolate syrup in the sundae complete with white ice cream that dotted his nose; and was that... whipped cream in his right eyebrow? Feeling warmth rushing to his cheeks he quickly snatched the napkin from the table and unfolded it rubbing the debris off of his face. He set the napkin down and looked down at the table trying to hide his face with the bangs of his hair knowing that his face would be about as red as his jacket by now.

"You're... you're better now." Yusei said as he snorted one last time trying to compose himself. He noticed Judai staring at the table bangs covering his eyes. "Don't be embarrassed." he stated.

Judai flipped his head up in defense. "I am not embarrassed!" he shouted.

"I can feel the heat from your face over here you can't hide the color of your face from me." Yusei said as a slight smile graced upon his lips.

"But-I-no-I-what I mean is-!" Judai spluttered trying to think of a comeback to defend himself as he looked at the table once more. "Awe forget it." the duelist said finally giving into defeat.

"Thanks Judai." Yusei said.

"Huh?" Judai asked confused flipping his head up to see Yusei's face once more.

"Thanks. You know... for taking me out for ice cream?" Yusei said.

"But... you didn't even have any ice cream..." Judai's voice trailed.

"No I didn't... but it was still a nice treat. Next time I'll be more open to the idea... and next time maybe you should eat some breakfast okay?" Yusei said smiling as he finished his statement.

Judai felt his cheeks flame once more. "Yeah maybe..." he looked down at the table once more as his bangs fell into his eyes once again. "You're welcome Yusei..."


End file.
